


Zach's Wish

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cupid decides to answer Zach's deepest wish on Valentine's Day night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Zach grumbled into his pillow. He rolled onto his back, keeping his eyes closed tightly, “What?” he groaned.

 

The voice that responded was not at all the one he was expecting. “Zach, you need to get up and get ready for the show tonight. It’s finale day.”

 

“What?” Zach said again, his eyes springing open as he sat up in bed. He looked around him and immediately recognized the room as that which he stayed in during the jury sequester before the BB16 finale. Assuming it’s a dream, Zach gets to his feet and opens the door for the staffer.

 

The staffer looks at Zach like he’s a complete nutcase. “You’ve been complaining all week waiting for today, and now you’re just acting like it’s nothing. What is your problem?”

 

“Sorry, sorry. Nothing. Thanks for the wake up. I’ll be ready in a bit. Just need to shower.”

 

“Hurry up. You don’t have a lot of time. The car will be here in about an hour.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Thank you,” Zach repeated as he ushered the staffer from his room. Once the door is closed Zach’s fingers weave through his hair as he starts pacing the length of the room. Eventually he decides he doesn’t have much of a choice other than to play along until he wakes up back in his bed in AJ’s grandparents’ condo in New York City in mid-February.

 

_When Zach fell asleep on Valentine’s Day night in 2015 New York City, it was with a distain in his heart for the holiday. He’d tried to make the day special. He’s snapchatted the whole way across town with AJ. He was dancing and jumping and so excited for everything he had planned. What he wasn’t expecting was the reception he was met with when he finally arrived at Frankie’s apartment. What Zach didn’t know was that Frankie had plans. He had to attend a fashion show for charity and didn’t have time for Zach at all._

_Zach stayed for a while, watching Frankie flit about the apartment getting ready for the evening and when Frankie had to leave for the fashion show, Zach hugged him tightly and told him “Happy Valentine’s Day” with a sour note in his voice. He kissed Frankie’s cheek lightly and then they separated and Zach headed back to AJ’s with a bitter distaste for the ‘holiday’ in his heart_

_Just as Zach was falling asleep that night, he got a text from Frankie, gushing about how it had been the best Valentine’s Day ever because he got to meet Justin Bieber at this fashion show and Zach sighed before he responded: “You know, I thought you’d want to spend it with me. I had a whole day planned, but that’s okay. I know you’re busy. I’m glad you had fun.”_

_Zach didn’t wait for the response before he turned his phone to silent and rolled across the bed. He inhaled deeply and feel asleep with a single wish deep in his heart. He only wished that he hadn’t waited so long to tell Frankie how he actually felt. That he hadn’t waited until January when he’d known without a doubt in September exactly what he wanted. What he wanted was Frankie, of that he was sure. He was never more sure of anything in his life._

 

Still assuming this must be some sort of dream, Zach found his finale night outfit in his bags (including Grandpa Grande’s Christian Dior shirt) and headed into the bathroom. He let himself into the shower and turned on the hot water. Once he couldn’t waste any more time in the shower, he climbed out and dried himself off with one of the huge white luxury towels on the rack. He pulled his underwear on and walked back out into the hotel room. As he sat on the edge of the bed and started pulling on his clothes he noticed a note on his pillow. He picked it up and flipped it open, reading the contents quickly.

 

_Zach,_

_Every Valentine’s Day the most meaningful of wishes get granted and yours found its way to us this year. This is a second chance to do things the way you wish you had. Use it well, it’s not every day you get a second chance at the love of your life._

_~Cupid_

 

Zach must have read the note a couple dozen times when he realized his subconscious wasn’t anywhere near creative enough to come up with this. So he decided to accept it as reality and move forward. He was fastening the last button on the shirt when there was another knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Zach jumped to his feet and opened the door. The same staffer from earlier was waiting for him. “Ready?” the young man asked.

 

“Almost,” Zach said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

 

“You’ll have hair and makeup when we get to the studio,” the staffer reminded him.

 

Zach sighed and gathered his bags and pulled them towards the door. The staffer handed Zach a blindfold. “Why bother?” Zach asked as he tied it over his eyes.

 

“It’s just procedure.”

 

Zach sighed as he was led by the staffer from his hotel room.

 

The ride to the studio was almost entirely silent and seemed to drag on forever. When the car finally came to a stop and Zach heard the engine turn off and then the front door clicked open and he could hear voices he vaguely recognized as some of the producers. Zach’s door clicked open next. “You can take the blindfold off now,” the staffer told him and Zach did, squinting into the bright southern California sun.

 

Zach was led into the sound studio by the staffer and directed into a small room for hair and makeup. After he was finished, a different staffer led him to the green room where the rest of the jury was already waiting. Frankie immediately smiled when Zach entered the room and jumped to his feet, taking a few steps toward Zach. Zach returned the smile and realized that if he truly was being given a second chance, he was going to do this right this time.

 

Zach opened his arms and Frankie quickly wrapped himself around Zach’s middle. Zach threw caution to the wind and pressed a string of kisses from Frankie’s temple to his lips. Frankie froze when their lips came together before quickly returning the kiss. After a few seconds, Frankie stepped away with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. Zach giggled at the reaction and quickly kissed Frankie again before a producer entered the room.

 

“The show is about to begin. It’ll be about half an hour before the jury will be pulled onto the stage. I need you to stay quiet while you’re waiting, please,” she said quickly.

 

Zach looked around and found an empty corner. He pulled Frankie with him by the hand and sat in a chair near the corner and before Frankie could take the seat next to, Zach pulled Frankie into his lap and kissed him again.

 

“I missed you,” Zach whispered as they pulled apart, Frankie’s head falling to Zach’s shoulder.

 

“Missed you, too,” Frankie whispered back. “Are you planning to keep this up while there’s cameras around?”

 

Zach inhaled sharply. That was the only part of this he was truly nervous for. The cameras meant no going back, but if he said no, how would this be any difference than the first time when he somehow ended up alone on Valentine’s Day. “Yes,” Zach whispered quietly.

 

“So what are we going to tell them in the backyard later?”

 

“I hadn’t thought about that. You should know by the way, that when I was first evicted, I said some things that weren’t necessarily true.”

 

“You said before…”

 

“I know. I just want to make sure you know that _this_ today is the truth not what I said when I was scared. I love you and I want to make this work no matter what it takes.”

 

Frankie smiled at Zach and kissed him quickly. “Does that mean I can say you’re my boyfriend, or is that too much?”

 

“That seems appropriate,” Zach whispered. “Just tell them that we’re together and going to try to make this work outside the house.” Frankie nodded and they kissed again before falling silent, just cuddling into each other as they wait.

 

After about 20 minutes, the producer returned. “Alright, I need you all to come with me. You’ll come out in order of eviction, but you can sit where you’d like, okay?” Everyone mumbled their agreement as they got to their feet and followed the producer towards the main stage.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jocasta.”

 

“Hayden.”

 

“Zach.”

 

“Donny.”

 

“Nicole.”

 

“Christine.”

 

“Frankie.”

 

“And Caleb.”

 

“And just evicted from the Big Brother house, we have…Victoria!”

 

Victoria entered and hugged Nicole before everyone took their seats. Zach and Frankie sitting next to each other, closer than any of the other houseguests, including Hayden and Nicole. Zach even reached out and took Frankie’s hand in his in nearly the same second as they took their seats.

 

“Well hello jury, take a seat and let’s get everyone up to speed. Just so you know, moments ago, Cody became the final HOH, and obviously he chose to evict Victoria, and not Derrick. Now, in just a few moments each of you will lock in your vote for who you think should win Big Brother, but before you do, you will have a chance to ask the final two a question. You’ve been asked a group to come up with three questions for each finalist. Have you all agreed on those questions?”

 

The jury nodded their heads and a few mumbled their agreement before Julie continued. “Then let us get started.” She turned to the monitor on which Cody and Derrick, sitting in the eviction chairs were now visible. “Cody, Derrick, I’m here with the jury and in just a few moments they will be voting for the person they want to see win Big Brother, but before they do, they have some questions for the two of you. Christine is up first…”

 

Christine asked her question followed by five more and then Victoria’s questions and finally each of the jury members casted their votes. “And with that the voting is now complete,” Julie announced as Victoria made her way back to her stool. Next, Julie introduced the first five evicted houseguests (Joey, Paola, Devin, Brittany, and Amber) to the audience before throwing to commercial by saying they would be revealing the ‘secrets of the summer’ after.

 

As soon as the cameras were out, Zach leaned across the small gap and whispered against Frankie’s ear, their hands still entwined between them. “I love you,” Zach whispered before pressing a kiss to Frankie’s cheek.

 

Frankie giggled and whispered back. “I love you, too.”

 

Once they came back from the break and Team America along with Derrick’s occupation were revealed, they revealed the votes, crowning Derrick the winner and then announced Donny as America’s Favorite Player. Once the show ended, everyone immediately scattered to their families…except Zach and Frankie who stayed on the stage together.

 

After a few minutes, Zach’s mom and Frankie’s mom and sister approached them from the audience. They smiled at their families and hugged them quickly before retreating to each other’s arms. Zach’s arm was around Frankie’s shoulders and Frankie’s arm was resting around Zach’s lower back as they talked to their families.

 

“So, do you want to explain this?” Zach’s mother finally asked, looking between her son and Frankie. “I mean, last I talked to you…”

 

“I know, Ma. I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking a lot in sequester. I sort of realized that aside from being scared to death, the one thing that I know, is that I don’t want to lose Frankie, so yeah, we’re going to make this work in the real world, because I love him more than anything.”

 

Jill blinked at her son a few times before she stepped forward and hugged both of the boys tightly. “As long as you’re happy, Zach, you know we’ll support you in anything and that includes this. I love you.”

 

Zach smiled, wondering why it hadn’t been this easy the first time around. “I love you, too, Ma. Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

After making rounds in the backyard and doing more interviews than either cared to remember, Zach and Frankie wandered back through the house and obtained their phones and other personal possessions before heading to the cast and family after party.

 

When they got to the party, Ariana was immediately snapping pictures of them while giggling away Frankie eventually shoved a hand over the camera on her phone as he quickly kissed Zach again with a little smile. Over the next few minutes, everyone was taking pictures with other houseguests and their families and of course most of them were being immediately posted to twitter and Instagram.

 

After maybe an hour of pictures and dancing, Zach grabbed Frankie by the hand and led him towards the bathroom. “Where are we going?” Frankie demanded.

 

“Bathroom,” Zach answered flatly.

 

“You can’t go alone?” Frankie asked with raise eyebrows.

 

“Not nearly as much fun alone,” Zach responded. He gave Frankie a pointed look as he pushed open the bathroom door, and Frankie immediately understood.

 

“You don’t want to wait until we get back to Ari’s? I don’t have anything with me,” Frankie confessed quietly.

 

“Let me suck you off at least. I’ve spent the past week alone just dreaming about doing this.”

 

“Are you serious, right now?” Frankie said as he felt his pants tightening.

 

“Incredibly,” Zach said as he continued to pull Frankie towards the bathroom. He didn’t realize that his sudden need to suck Frankie’s dick might be a little out of character. It had been too long in the real world. He needed Frankie and if sucking his dick was the only way to get him, that’s what he was going to do.

 

Luckily when they made it to the bathroom it was empty. Zach closed and locked the door behind them before pushing Frankie’s back roughly against the door and dropping to his knees. He undid Frankie’s shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. Leaving Frankie leaning against the door in his bulging underwear.

 

Zach ran a hand across Frankie’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear before quickly removing them. He sighed at the sight of Frankie’s cock before quickly taking it into his mouth. His head bobbed and his tongue swirled as he sucked. He could hear Frankie moaning and whining above him as he moved.

 

Only a few minutes later, Frankie was cumming down Zach’s throat with a very loud moan. Zach got to his feet, replacing Frankie’s pants as he did and then kissing him deeply. “I love you,” Zach mumbled, resting his forehead against Frankie’s.

 

“Wow,” was the only world Frankie could think of. He was shocked by Zach’s skills, especially since he had claimed all summer to have never been with a man before. Frankie’s hand crazed over the bulge forming in Zach shorts and he whined in response, losing control of the situation just long enough for Frankie to flip their positions and drop to his knees.

 

Frankie returned the favor, sucking Zach’s throbbing erection until his cum spilled down Frankie’s throat a few minutes later. Frankie got back to his feet and replaced Zach’s shorts. After catching their breaths they headed back out into the party both hoping no one had noticed their absence or the locked men’s room door.

 

Another couple hours passed before everyone was climbing into Ubers, taxis, and their own cars to head towards the hotel rooms, CBS had provided everyone. Jill is about to get in an Uber when Joan speaks. “Why don’t you two come stay at the house with us?”

 

“Thank you for the offer, but we have a hotel room,” Jill said quickly.

 

“No, seriously, come stay with us. We can make up the guest room for you. Ariana needs to leave first thing in the morning anyway. She’s performing on SNL in New York this weekend. You can stay with us a few days until you fly home. It’s really no problem,” Joan rambled.

 

“Well, I’ll need to go get my things from the hotel first,” Jill replied.

 

“That’s fine. I’ll go along with you. Boys, head back to the house with Ari. We’ll see you shortly.”


End file.
